


(and instructions for dancing)

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson is a dork, F/M, Fluff, Pain Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: Of course she's been visiting him every day. He hasn't woken up yet, but at least the doctors have told her that he definitely will.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



> This is a pain medication fic for BrilliantlyHorrid. Sorry, I initially wanted to write something more comic, but it turned out more cheesy than intended. Maybe next time ;)  
> Hope you like it!

He almost dies.  
Obviously, it‘s not the first time, nor is it going to be the last, she‘s not going to lie to herself. This is their job, it's sort of a lifetime appointment really, and it's dangerous. Rewarding too, yes, or else she wouldn't be doing it – not officially, really, but each time she thinks about it, it becomes more clear that she's always wanted to be doing _the right thing_ for a living. So yeah, this is about as safe as it gets. Even though she's got to hand it to Coulson, he's got a knack for throwing himself in the middle of things, especially when he thinks someone else is in danger. Especially when he thinks _Daisy_ is in danger.

Of course she's been visiting him every day. He hasn't woken up yet, but at least the doctors have told her that he definitely will. And to be honest, even though Jemma always means well, Daisy is glad she's not the one treating Coulson. Not because Jemma doesn't know how to do her job, but because she would definitely have left Daisy in a state of half-despair by now, trying to explain what's going on in medical terms and making her worry about etymologically clouded science terms Daisy doesn't trust. The fact that Coulson is going to wake up without any lasting damage is all the information she needs, _thank you very much_ .

It's a very quiet moment when he finally does wake up, like he doesn't want to disturb anyone. When Daisy turns around from the window to check on him again, he's simply awake, looking at her.  
"Hey," she says softly, moving closer. "You didn't even say anything."  
He smiles. "I wasn't sure it was you over there. But I was hoping."  
He sounds a little dreamy, she thinks, it's probably his pain medication. She goes to sit down in the chair next to his bed, takes his hand.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Not too bad. Like I'm floating around."   
She chuckles. "God, Coulson. Don't do this to me."  
"What, talk nonsense?" She can hear his smirk, and that's definitely a sign of medical improvement.  
"No, that's cool with me. I mean, you know. Throw yourself into action when you know full well it's going to be a _mess_ ."  
"It's my job. Also, he was getting closer to you."  
She swallows, looks at his bandages. "I know. But he shouldn't have gotten this close to _you_ , either."

He squeezes his hand. "It's okay. Totally worth it."  
The look on her face is questioning.  
"I mean at least _you_ didn't get hurt. That's something, right?"  
She nods very hesitatingly, because he's an idiot, because that's not what missions should be about.  
"Besides, I've gotten used to this," he chuckles, lifts his other hand to point at his brow. "It's like my personal spot, huh."  
She grins. "Yeah. You always get hit right _there_ ."  
"Goes well with my ruggedly handsome look."  
" _Coulson_ . You're not rugged."  
"But handsome."  
"Uh. True."

He smiles at her like this is the best thing she's ever said to him, and she can't with his face. Obviously, he's on medication, but she finds it a little shocking how it's actually the same face that goes with what he normally tells her sometimes. Like, _okay_ , it's the medication talking, but it's not the medication looking, it's everyday Phil looking at her. The expression is more or less the same, and it's quite the revelation, actually. It explains _a lot_ .

"You look worried. I'm okay. All in one piece." He smiles at her, like there's nothing she should be worried about. "Okay, two pieces, I'll give you that," he adds, raising his prosthetic arm, chuckling, and she can't help joining.  
"You're a dork."  
"It's why you love me."  
She almost gasps, wants to say something defensive, then lets it sink in for a moment.   
"You look surprised."  
"Coulson."  
"Sorry. I'm still feeling pretty high."  
"No, it's fine. It's just –"  
"That was probably inappropriate. I'm sorry." He looks genuinely embarrassed, and she sort of wants to hug him, but that would feel a little awkward.

"No, it was ... it's true, actually."  
"– _what?_ "  
"I mean, we – we should probably go on a date, right?"  
He smiles, obviously amused. "You don't have to buy me pity dinner. I'll be fine, I promise. Better than ever."  
"No, I mean – on a _date_ date."  
That takes his breath away.   
Then, he suddenly squeezes her hand again, making her look at him. " _I'm in_ ," he says, very solemnly, and Daisy is trying not to laugh, hugs him anyway, even though all the bandages and tubes and stuff don't make it an easy feat. She laughs a little anyway, but she isn't mocking him, he would be able to tell if she were. "Me too."  
She runs her fingers through his hair for a moment. "You need to pick the restaurant, though, okay? I have no idea what I'm doing."  
He nods enthusiastically, and she thinks, _okay, this was ... surprisingly easy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :)
> 
> The title's from Peter Gabriel's _Book of Love_ . (Sorry.)


End file.
